Whistle for the Choir
by HeiHeiTstesetyun
Summary: "A happy 'Hm' escaped Aeden, and he whistled in my ear as we swayed to the symphonies inside ourselves, our feet stepping perfectly in time..." Male!IreXFem!Scot and slight Fem!TurkXMale!Armenia. Non-related; I never write incest. Copious fluff!


Whistle for the Choir

Fem!ScotlandXMale!South Ireland, with a tiny bit of Male!Armenia/Fem!Turkey on the side. (I'm not writing yaoi for once? What is this madness?)

South Ireland- Aeden

Scotland- Eileen

Fem!Turkey- Serpil

Male!Armenia- Alexianos

Just a note- Ireland and Scotland are not related! I never write incest. The story is told from Eileen's point of view. This is inspired by "Whistle for the Choir" by the Fratellis. It's a wonderful song, and I'd definitely recommend listening to it over and over, along with everything else by the band. Please enjoy!

…

_Well it's a big, big city and it's always the same./  
>Can never be too pretty, tell me your name.  
>Is it out of line if I was to be bold and say "Would you be mine?"_

I wasn't quite sure why I agreed to have Serpil drag me to a quiet bar for an unknown band's performance, but she adamantly claimed that the guitarist had winked at her the weekend before, and besides she could always use a wing-woman and Eileen, really, you need to get out more and stop thinking of Arthur. Realizing my friend had good intentions for me, I sighed and acquiesced.

The dimly-lit Dublin pub was scarce in customers, so Serpil could easily find seats at the front for us. A few other groups were watching the band, murmuring quietly over their drinks as the group checked amplifiers and microphones. My friend was right- the guitarist was definitely giving her the eye. The drummer, he was tapping away at the floor tom, and the keyboardist, she was fooling around with chords and scales. I wished I was her- she looked so happy.

I'd been in Dublin for only two months and a single woman for four. It wasn't that I was real serious with Arthur- he was a real mean drunk, and though he never hurt me, I couldn't take the risk- but I was just feeling rather lonely and blue. I'd never been very lucky with men, though I was surrounded by them, being a pharmacist and all. Even as a twenty-eight year old, I didn't feel any pressure to date. Still, I felt unfulfilled. The long nights of throwing myself into my work at Pfizer allowed me a distraction, but they didn't fix me. I began to wonder if I would become a statistic- another lonely female scientist whose life is confined to the fluorescent-and-chrome of a laboratory.

Because I may be a beggar, and you may be the queen./  
>I know I may be on a downer; I'm still ready to dream.  
>Though it's 3 o'clock, the time is just the time it takes for you to talk.

A waiter came by and took our order- a Guinness for Serpil and a Pepsi for me. Trying not to mope, I chatted with Serpil for a while about bets on the Donnybrook Derby and London fashion. Serpil furtively glanced at the guitarist every few minutes. He would smile, blush, and turn away every time- he was exactly her type.

A singer came out, dressed in those awful garments that only chavs wear- but I realize it wasn't actually done ironically. The poor guy, a singer in some lackluster pub, was probably poor. I resolved to put a twenty in the group's jar after the show ended.

Despite his shabby outfit, he had smiling eyes, the kind only an Irishman could have amidst apparent paucity. His voice, too, seemed to cast a spell over the room as soon as he spoke.

"How are ye all, tonight?" He asked, a robust sound marked with a countryside dialect. His dark hair fell over his eyes. I felt disappointed that it did.

"Whoo!" Serpil cried, raising her glass as some of the beer slid on to her hand. The guitarist covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Tha's what we love ta hear!" The singer grinned. "Well, for all ya lovely people, we've got a cover by a Scottish band. Any Scots in here? Don't be shy- we won't throw anything at ya."

Serpil raised my hand and excitedly pointed at me. The singer glanced at me, my breath completely failing me and my face frozen in shock.

"Hello, bird!" He tipped his hat at me, his blue eyes shining, "Well, then, for the lovely red-head in the front, we have a song!"

I blushed, pressing my Pepsi glass to my heated face. I used some affirmations to calm me down- _This isn't happening. This isn't happening…_

_So if you're lonely, why'd you say you're not lonely?/  
>Oh you're a silly girl, I know I heard it so.  
>It's just like you to come and go.  
>And know me! No, you don't even know me.  
>You're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye.  
>A girl like you's just irresistible…_

The singer sat on a stool, his short legs bending against the cross-bar. I regarded him curiously. He was a flirt, it seemed, but not a cocky one. He was sweet. He was also young- probably a graduate student. This alone could explain his garb. I watched him eyes that I knew seemed sharp- a manifest of my intensity that I couldn't help for the life of me- and felt softened by his smile. I couldn't even hear his words- the room felt warm and my near-constant headache subsided. My heart seemed lighter. To see him on the street would have never brought a second thought to my mind, but to hear his voice, and to feel at peace…it gave me a hope I was almost embarrassed to feel.

And it all ended too soon. During the intermission, my phone rang, and I stepped outside into the night's chill, away from the reviving heat of the pub. Had it always been so bright? I felt blinded, but I didn't even mind it. The night was so dark, it created such a clamor in comparison.

"Eileen, I need to talk to you." It was his voice. I winced, and my blood coursed through my veins. It was dreadfully cold.

"I'm busy now," I responded, trying to check my annoyance. I didn't need to upset myself- I didn't want to bawl like crazy and have someone think I'd had a pint too much.

"I'm at your and Serpil's apartment. I need to see you."

"An' then your ass fell off!" I snapped, my brogue strong, "Stop tryin' to scare me- it won't do you good."

"Where are you? Please, Eileen." He sounded pitifully sober, but I couldn't tell for sure…

"Arthur, I'm callin' the police. If I were ye, I'd run yourself back to England an' never call me again."

"Eil-"

"Goodbye."

I hung up and leaned against the side of the pub. A few people were smoking, and the smell would normally bother me, but I couldn't even notice it. I dropped to my knees, curling myself as tightly as I could handle into a ball. I didn't want to be seen or heard, and I felt myself a fool to even think someone as hopelessly inept with romance as I could ever understand love.

It just wasn't in the cards…

_Well it's a big, big city and the lights are all out,/  
>But it's much as I can do ,you know, to figure you out.  
>And I must confess, my heart's in broken pieces  
>And my head's a mess.  
>And it's 4 in the morning, and I'm walking along  
>Beside the ghost of every drinker here who has ever done wrong.  
>And it's you, woo hoo,  
>That's got me going crazy for the things you do._

In five minute's time, Serpil came out to see me. She saw the snot run from my nose, and immediately, she knew.

"It's him, isn't it?" She sorrowed, stooping down to hand me a tissue and pat me on the back. I nodded.

"Are you going to have a panic attack?"

I shook my head, a squeak emerging from my throat without my consent. Serpil helped me to my feet.

"Come on, now, what happened?"

"He's…h-he's at our place." My chest heaved, and I forced back tears. It was all too much for me to handle in one night.

Serpil's eyes flashed, and her demeanor changed instantly. "You're kidding. Have you called the police?"

"I'm g-going to…"

"Are ya two ladies all right?" A voice asked, and again my heart was filled with hope that seemed, again, within reach. Footsteps sounded, but there was not a doubt in my mind who had called out to us.

"Oh, bird," his eyes were filled with sympathy when he saw my face in the light. He offered me a hug, "I'm glad I always take my inhaler outside- it won't do to have a girl like you cryin'. Now, what's the problem?"

Embarrassed, I quickly left his embrace and wiped my eyes. "It's nothin'- I can handle this. Thank ye."

"It doesn't sound like nothin' if y're cryin'. Are ya in danger?"

"Yes," Serpil answered for me, "She is, and she's being stubborn. We need to talk to the police as soon as possible- her ex-boyfriend came all the way from the England to Dublin, and he's at our apartment right now."

The man's eyebrows knit. "This is definitely serious. You ladies should stay at a hotel for the night while the police straighten this out, I think."

I shook my head. "We left our wallets at home. There's only a few Euros between the two of us, now…"

"Well, I wish I could tell ya that I had the money to spring ye two, but we cashed the money from our gig yesterday- we're paid in advance, ya see. I'd be happy to give ye the pick of the tip jar, though."

I shook my head. "No, we couldn't possibly…"

"Wait a tick!" He grinned, "You can stay with our friend, Elizaveta. She's the keyboardist in our band. She lives with Alexianos and me- I'm Aeden, by the way- but she has her own room. Ye two don't have to worry- Alex and I are good guys, and Eli would defend you both ta the death with her frying pan if we weren't."

Serpil smiled at him graciously while I struggled to find words. "You are incredibly kind. We're both indebted to you."

"Ah, it's not a problem! Anything for Alex's favorite fan, Serpil, and bird. Oh, I really am being rude by calling you, that, though. Sorry- I'm fond of nicknames. Wha's your name, miss?" He smiled at me.

"I'm Eileen."

"A lovely name for a sweet lass." I couldn't believe my ears. To be honest, I was a nice person, but this must have been the first time that a stranger called me "sweet."

"T-thank you. Ye'll have t' excuse me- I'm awfully shaken right now. Not my usual self, I'm afraid." I chuckled, and he did so as well.

"Tha's completely understandable. Now, if ye'll call the police, we'd all be happy to escort ye to safety. We were only going t' do two or three more songs, anyway."

Serpil and he chatted as I followed them behind, dazed and speechless. I wanted to talk- to thank Aeden or at least compliment his music- but I couldn't move my lips. Unlike the rest of me, they were frozen solid.

The group members' apartment was close by, and even the single-living drummer followed us back to ensure our safety. Those whole group- known as "Cork and Craic-" all exuded kindness, and effortlessly made me feel at ease. Alexianos and Elizaveta patted my shoulder and reassured me that all would be well- that the police would find Arthur if he hadn't already left, and that I would never have to hear from him again.

"And I thought I'd be far away from crime in the UK…I guess it's everywhere," Alex mused.

"Where are you from?" Serpil asked, her eyes widening in curiosity.

"Armenia," he smiled, "Beautiful land, kind women, bad corruption. My sister moved away with me- she's a scientist here."

"Really? We may know her. Eileen and I are scientists, as well."

"Nice! She works at Pfizer- her name is 'Nairi Kirzigian.'"

We did indeed know Nairi- she was one of our co-workers, and one of the most able scientists in our department, at that. Serpil excitedly chatted with Alex about the man's sister. I heard Alex proclaim "Turkish, huh?" and laugh good naturedly. I smiled. They would definitely make a cute couple.

"You feelin' all right, bird?" Aeden fell into stride with me. "Ye were shakin' up a storm not twenty minutes ago."

"Oh- no, I just get a little queasy when I'm nervous. Nothin' to worry over. Thanks again, for this." I smiled at him, hoping he'd understand how thankful I really was.

"I'm always happy ta help a lady in need!"

"Y're indeed a Catholic," I laughed, "A lot of my friends growin' up were, too. I'm Presbyterian, ya see, but I've got nothin' against ya."

"I figured as much, considerin' yer friend's a Muslim Turk, I'm assumin'. She's a sweet lass, that Serpil. The first lady Alex has ever looked at with such awe, I tell ya."

"Is he gay?" I was definitely back to my usual self- asking blunt questions and all. "Not that it bothers me- I'm just curious."

"We thought so, but Serpil really caught his eye. I have t' tell ya, though- I think y're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

My pulse quickened. "Y're sweet," I replied, laughing nervously, "I get the feelin' I'm quite a bit older than ya, though."

He laughed. "I wouldn't mind it, sweet Eileen. Try me."

"Twenty-eight?"

"I'm twenty-five, but I'd act a hundred if ye asked me to."

I felt the corners of my lips tug upwards. "Wha's a nice boy like ye doin' in the city, hm?"

"Studyin' medicine at Trinity. I hope to be a doctor, miss, if ye can believe it."

"T' be honest, yer clothes give me no indication, but yer eyes do." I grinned at him.

"Oh really? I like you already, miss Eileen. I thought 'f I looked like a chav, I'd get a bit more coin. I don't always dress like this, true promise."

So he was smart and humble? Oh, I definitely liked him. Those twinkling Irish eyes got me, _knew_ me, right away. If I were more religious, I'd say he's an angel. Maybe I had more religion than I thought.

_So if you're crazy- I don't care, you amaze me!/  
>But you're a stupid girl, oh me, oh my, you talk_  
><em>I die, you smile, you laugh, I cry.  
>And only, a girl like you could be lonely.  
>And it's a crying shame, if you would think the same:  
>A boy like me's just irresistible…_

With the police notified and Arthur found at a downtown pub and promptly jailed back in London, we were safe. A restraining order was filed, adding to my ease of heart. However, something was still missing, still nagging my synapses of my temples.

I wanted to see Aeden again.

However, I realized that admiration from afar was probably the best policy. His kindness to me alone was enough encouragement that I'd someday find a good guy- I just didn't have to at the moment.

It was a week after the initial stay at the band's place (with which we thanked our hosts with all the Euros we had and an enormous breakfast) that Serpil heard from Alexianos again. She squealed, eagerly running about the kitchen as she pointed to the text, her nazar beads clinking with every step and her curly hair bouncing and getting caught in her earrings.

"It's written in Turkish, Serpil!" I laughed, setting down the short-bread batter that I was busy mixing.

"I know! He wrote to me in Turkish- ah, what a sweetie!"

"Have you been talking to him non-stop, hm?"

"Just about. He told me I made him laugh so hard that milk came out of his nose. Gah, he's so cute!" She hugged her phone to her chest, beaming.

"Oh, by the way," Serpil turned to me, "Alexianos told me that Aeden asked for your number. Can I give it to him?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Of course! Oh gosh, wait, should I wait a few days, or…?"

"Don't be silly!" My friend laughed. "The poor guy has waited enough. He was wanting to ask for your number at their apartment, you know."

"Really?"

"Of course! He ate his breakfast at a snail's pace so you wouldn't have to leave. How is it that someone as brilliant as you is so modest when it comes to gauging a guy's opinion? Be confident! You're a ginger, after all, and some guys find that a serious turn-on."

I laughed. "Serpil, if anything, Alexianos finds yer hair uber-sexy. I read a book that said men are often most attracted t' shiny curls."

"But men are also attracted to the color red."

"Well, we'll call it a draw, though I'd give my left hand to have yer locks."

She stuck out her tongue at me and laughed. "I'll text him right now. And don't be scared to reply right away, if you want to."

"I'll make the shortbread first."

Serpil raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Well, you have to be true to yourself. Waiting seems more like your style. By the way, Alex is coming over in a few minutes…can Aeden come, too?"

"Why not? Just let him know that I'm baking."

"Ooh, we can all help you! I love batter, anyway." Serpil rushed to the sink, washing her hands with aromatic Turkish soap. "While you're at it, I'll put some tea on the kettle. I didn't get much sleep last night, texting my crush and all."

Soon the kettle screamed, and our small apartment was filled with a baritone from Aeden and a tenor from Alexianos that contrasted Serpil's soprano and my alto. Serpil rushed to hug Alex, who laughed and pecked her cheek when he saw her. They even _looked_ the part of a couple, with Alex's orchid-toned button-down and Serpil's floral dress. Serpil plucked the brown fedora off Alex's head and situated it atop her own. The man laughed, a sweet, almost childish sound that made me truly happy for my friend.

Aeden waved at me shyly, and I wrapped him in a hug. His wood-scented cologne made me feel dizzy in the best of ways, and his collared green polo brushed against my "Nightwish" T-shirt. Okay, so I definitely wasn't dressed to the nines, but in my defense, I hadn't expected company.

"Ye look well rested, lark."

"So I'm 'lark' now?" I teased.

"Well, I heard ye singin' in the kitchen a week ago, and yer voice is awful pretty. I could call you 'songbird,' if ye like."

"I'd like that a lot." I grinned at him, and he did so back. His teeth, I noticed, were slightly slanted. I thought it made him even cuter.

"What are ye bakin'? It looks wonderful." He put his arm around my shoulder and glanced into the bowl.

"Shortbread- wanna help? I'll let ye lick the spoon."

"Ya had me at shortbread- ye Scots make it best. I'll get Alex to help out. Ara, Alexianos!"

The Armenian turned around, smiling. "Inch?"

"Help us cook, yeah?"

"Are you baking, Serpil?" He asked, looking with utter adoration at the taller woman beside him.

"Yessir! You should help us."

"Sure thing!"

"Songbird, ye've got a bit of batter on yourself." Aeden wiped his finger along my chin and licked the cookie-dough from in, his eyes widening.

"Oh my God- this has to be the tastiest thing in existence. What do you put in this?"

I smirked. "Oh, the usual. Sugar, eggs, cinnamon, and a secret ingredient: Morphine!"

He laughed. "Ye definitely are a scientist, tha's for sure! Well, ye can't make these Morphine-cookies by yerself. Let me heat the oven for you."

The room became warm with bustling, chatting, and the heating of an oven. Elbows bumped, flour and milk spilled, and songs sounded. A jousting match with kitchen utensils was had, and Aeden even held my free-hand with his. And I felt it again- the hope that love was within reach. I did not will it away.

"We should get Cola some time, Eileen." Aeden commented as we watched the cookies cool. "I have to pay you back for the delicious breakfast ye made me."

"Cola sounds real nice." I smiled, knowing that there is nothing better in this world than a hope being recognized. And I did something uncharacteristic. I pulled Aeden in for another hug, not caring that our shirts, soiled with powders of all sorts and dish-water, were going to become even dirtier. A happy "Hm…" escaped Aeden, and he whistled softly in my ear as we swayed to the symphonies inside our hearts, our feet stepping perfectly in time to the melody.

_So if you're lonely, why'd you say you're not lonely?/  
>Oh you're a silly girl, I know I heard it so.  
>It's just like you to come and go.  
>And know me! No, you don't even know me.  
>Your so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye  
>A girl like you's just irresistible…_

A/N: Okay, I just freaking love all these OCs. I think of Serpil as the epic Liberal!Muslim epitome (there's a lot of really nice ladies just like her at UC Berkeley, where my sister goes) with a kind heart and gorgeous hair. And then I think of Alexianos as a simple, sweet, modest guy with sexy eyes and staunch feminist views that is super-super close to his whole family, especially his sister. Nairi, Alex's sister, is a genius with a sharp wit and a love of gardening and hiking. I think Eileen has a bit of a temper on her, though she never is violent and just gets frustrated- and she's normally so sweet that people never blame her for it. :)I'd love to be friends with Serpil, Nairi, and Eileen (basically, all the Hetalia girls kick ass)! And then I think of Aeden as just a really sweet, calm guy that loves music and flirting, but that is also ready to settle down with the right woman (*cough* Eileen! *cough*) as soon as he finds her. You always hear about the Irish temper, and there is some clout to it in some people, but there's lots of calm Irishmen and women as well. Plus, I don't see a temper as a bad thing, as long as it doesn't cause the reactor to become physically, verbally, or emotionally abusive. Since I have UK blood on both sides of the family (and since I'm Finnish and German, as well!) there's rarely ever an extended family gathering without a little argument, but it's all forgotten as quickly as it's started. xD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review! :)


End file.
